Just in a fingernails reach
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: Can true love conture all? A collabration with the brilliant and and wonderful ReginaMills96. Please read and review!xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Just in a fingernails reach**_

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Waterloo Road, it all belongs to Shed Productions and there is no copy writing intended. **

**A/U This is completely AU, this is a collabration with ReginaMills96. She's a brilliant writer, check her out! Please read and rewiew! Enjoy! :)xxx**

**Chapter one.**

Rachel Mason lay in bed on a quite sunday morning, something she rarely did. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours, unable to sleep thinking over the last couple of months, over her life in general.

After Eddie, the man that had stolen her heart, she never dared to think that she would be that happy again.

Could she open herself up like that again? - She didn't know.

Could she trust this person? - With her life.

Was she scared? - Absolutely.

Was she going to take the chance? She had nothing to lose expect her pride.

Was she willing to let this guy love her? - Yes.

So she took the chance and was certainly reaping the rewards.

There was just one slight hitch that could burst their bubble in the name of Ruby Fry.

Rachel couldn't for the life of her fathom what the woman's problem was.

_**"I have not been fair enough to her? Have I treated her badly? Not been there enough for her?"**_Rachel thought to herself, as she let out yet another sigh of frustration.

Ever since Adam had come back into her life again after a twenty year absence, it was as if fate had been calling her name, a bit reluctant at first but then when she heard what he had to say she grabbed it with both hands.

At first she was very hesitant, as she didn't want to be left heartbroken all over again. Also she didn't know if she could trust him, not really. Not his fault but through her own insecurities and that wasn't fair both of them.

**Flashback**

On a sunny friday afternoon in April Rachel was sat behind her desk buried under a mountain of paperwork and she thought to herself.

_**"You know what? Screw it, I deserve to be happy too." **_She thought to herself.

And with that thought she went to the kitchens to find Adam.

"Adam, do you have a spare few minutes?" She asked him.

"_**Here goes nothing." **_Rachel thought as Adam turned to look at her.

"For you, always." He smiled back at her.

"About what you said last week about having feelings for me, well I... You see... I." Rachel stumbled over her words nervously.

_**"Don't screw this up, Rach. Come on pull yourself together."**_ She scolded herself.

"You alright, Rach? You seem lost. Look I know I put you in an awkward position last week and I wanted to apologise that." Adam told her, pulling her from her trail of thought.

"Yes, yeah I'm fine. Yeah about last week you don't have to apologise for it. That's actually what I wanted to..." Rachel was interrupted as Ruby came into the canteen.

_**"God! Why are they always together? everywhere I turn!"**_ Ruby thought annoyingly to herself.

"Adam, if we cou... Sorry am I interrupting anything?" She asked, with a slight smirk paying on her features, knowing full well that she had.

_**"What to hell does SHE want?" **_Rachel thought annoyingly.

"Ah Ruby, could you come back later I was just.." Adam tried to asked politely but Ruby cut him off.

"But this is important." Ruby told him, some what irritated that Rachel was there.

_**"If she doesn't wipe that smirk off her face, I'll do it for her!"**_ Rachel thought angrily.

"But I was in the middle of something." Adam told Ruby, trying to keep his annoyance below the surface, his voice again bringing Rachel out of her trail of thought.

"Look Ruby, if you don't mind." Rachel told her, bluntly.

"But your always on at us about organisation and blah blah blah." Ruby replied, rather rudely and sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel snapped, no way was that stuck up cow going to speak to her like this.

Adam winced at Rachel's tone of voice, knowing Ruby had well and truly pissed her off.

"Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?" Ruby asked sarcastically and snugly.

"Ruby, piss off!" Rachel yelled, losing her temper with her nemesis.

"You can't speak to me like that." Ruby replied, having had her nose put out of joint.

"I can, I will and oh wait I just have. What you are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked, knowing Ruby didn't have a leg to stand on.

Ruby just throw her a look of disgust and hatred before storming out of the canteen.

"You certainly told her, man I don't know how you stand her." Adam laughed, after she left.

"Because unfortunately I have too, so wait you don't have feelings for her? Its just she said. Never mind I mean its none of my business, Its just with all the time you two spend together. Look forget I said anything it was a silly idea." Rachel told him, desperately trying to hide her hurt and disappointment as she turned to leave.

"_**If it is true, where does that leave me?"**_ Rachel thought.

"You think I'm in love with Ruby?" Adam laughed.

_**"She really doesn't have a clue, does she?"**_ Adam thought to himself.

"Well I just thought, never mind." Rachel replied as she tried to hide a tear that was rolling her cheek.

"I meant what I said last week. Its not Ruby I'm in love with." Adam told her.

_**"Oh my god, he actually meant it, okay breath Rach. Come on girl pull yourself together"**_ Rachel told herself.

Rachel couldn't hide the fact that she had been stunned in silence.

"You can say something, you know." Adam told her with a nervous laugh.

"_**He loves me, he actually loves me, but. I've taken this chance before. Come on Rach he's not Eddie." **_She reminded herself.

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked, having to hear it again.

"I said its not Ruby I'm in love with." Adam repeated himself.

"I'm sorry I can't do this, I thought I could. I'm sorry Adam." Rachel replied panically and began to leave.

_**"I can't, I can't do this. He'll only hurt me. I can't go through that again."**_ Rachel told herself.

"Rach, I'd never hurt you, I swear on my life, please don't go." Adam whispered, walking over to her and running his knuckles down her right cheek.

"I know Adam. I know your not him I just I don't know I guess I came here expecting to get my heart broken all over again, you've thrown me a loop." Rachel explained.

"_**He hasn't half." **_Rachel thought.

"I'd do anything for you Rachel, I'd lay my life down in a heartbeat for you if it meant that you had a happy and safe life." Adam whispered.

_**"Oh my god, did I just hear right, this man standing in front of me, this kind, caring handsome warm-hearted gentle giant standing in front of me would lay his life down for me. I want to tell him. Really I do. But how?"**_ Rachel thought to herself.

"You alright, I know I've put a lot on your shoulders. I should give you some space I'm sorry." Adam told her.

_**"God she really doesn't know how beautiful she actually is."**_ Adam thought to himself.

"I don't want space, Adam." Rachel told him.

"You don't?" Adam asked.

"No I don't because I love you too if you'll have me, that is?" Rachel replied with a nervous laugh.

"You don't realize how long I've waited for you to say that and how many dreams you that made come true." He told her.

"I think I do, promise me you won't let me down and hurt me." Rachel told him.

"I swear to you I would never hurt you Rach and if I ever think that I would then I walk out of your life no matter how devastating it'll be." He told her sincerely.

"I'd be much happier if you were in it." Rachel whispered back, giving him a soft kiss, unbeknown them they were being watched.

**End of flash back.**

**A/N there you have it, please review and let us know what you think. Suggestions and ideas are welcome :)**

**WWOMM :)xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Just in a fingernails reach.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Waterloo Road, it all belongs to Shed Productions and there is no copy writing intended. **

**A/U This is completely AU, this is a collabration with ReginaMills96. This chapter was writen by her. Please read and rewiew! Enjoy! :)xxx**

**Chapter two.**

(Ruby's POV)

I was sick of Rachel Mason she always got everything! Not only was she running the place... Into the ground might I add, she kept poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted... We all knew of her mystery past and although she seemed eager to put it all behind her. Her actions seemed to say otherwise. First of all it had been Christopher Mead, now what he ever saw in her I'll never understand... And now it was Adam. After my messy divorce from John, Adam was the strong, handsome, good willed, kind hearted man I needed to take care of me. And SHE had stolen him from me...

I needed to get her out of the picture. With Rachel Mason gone I'd be able to get Adam to myself and he'd see the kind, caring person I really was without Rachel there to give him a running commentary about how I was a depressed, deluded, cold-hearted cow. Yeah... With Rachel gone Adam would see how perfect we were for each other. If Rachel went 'Missing' for a few days, I wouldn't hurt her... Just make sure she couldn't come back while my plan fell into play. Then... When Adam was mine she could mysteriously appear?

I walked up to Rachel's office knowing she was down in the kitchens with Adam. MY Adam. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Rachel's not in at the minute. Can I help?" Brigitte asked

"No... Actually... Yes, can you find me Rachel's home address? I have a supplier wants to confirm some paperwork with her" I said

"Can't they send it to the school?" Brigitte asked

"No, because its important" I lied

Brigitte seemed convinced and turned around to her computer and wrote the address down on a pink post-it note.

"Thanks" I smiled

I walked out the office passing Rachel on the stairs.

"We're you looking for me Ruby?" Rachel asked, that stupid snide look on her face

"No, it doesn't matter now" I snapped

Gr! She drove me crazy! Walking round the school like she was gods gift, pretending she knew best for the kids... She made me sick!

I'd be doing everyone a favour getting rid of her...

(Rachel's POV)

I dealt with a lot of kids everyday and some of them liked to cause trouble. But, they had troubled backgrounds and kicking off was just the way they got it out of their system. But, Ruby Fry was the more childish person I'd ever met!

She was a teacher... An adult... Supposed to be setting an example to the kids but instead she walked around with the green eyed monster on her back.

She was so jealous that Adam wanted me and not her... It was so pathetic!

I'd been alone for so long... Convinced I didn't need a man or a family to complete my life. After Eddie I thought that was it, I wasn't going to let myself get crushed like that again...No way. But then Adam came along and he'd changed so much... He'd always been such a nice guy but, he'd changed so much because of me... For me... Ruby wasn't going to spoil that. I had to confront her about it.

I went down to her food room where she was alone.

"Listen Ruby, I know you think you and Adam have something but you don't... You're just making a fool of yourself" I told her

"Your lying! We have something and your just jealous" Ruby threw back

"Ask him? He'll tell you the same... He doesn't love you. He feels sorry for you"

"Yeah... We'll see about that" Ruby said

What did that mean? I turned to leave, the woman was clearly psychotic and she had an obsession with my boyfriend. Something hit me from behind and I spun round the see what it was... Ruby stood there with a large wooden rolling pin in her hand.

"Ruby..." I said

She swung the rolling pin again and I fell to the floor, she stood above me just watching until everything went black and I lost consciousness.

(Ruby's POV)

I hadn't meant for it to happen then, I'd had a plan but now... It just happened.

I had to get her out of here before she came round and told anyone that it was me.

I pulled her out the back way, being careful not to pass any classrooms or prying eyes.

I put her in the back seat of my car and drove... I hadn't thought this far and I didn't know where I was taking her, I just knew it was away from me and my Adam...

A/N There you have it, we hope you like it and let us know via reviews what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Waterloo Road, it all belongs to Shed Productions and there is no copy writing intended. **

**A/U This is completely AU, this is a collaboration with ReginaMills96. This chapter was written by me. Please read and review! Enjoy! :)xxx**

Chapter three.

(Adam's POV)

Where is she? Me and Rach were suppose to meet for lunch and Rach is never late for anything. I try her phone again.

"Welcome to the o2 messaging service..." The operators voice rang in my ear for the tenth time.

Something isn't right, I can feel it in my gut.

"Tom!" I call out as I see him walking past.

"Yeah, mate." He replys.

"You haven't seen Rachel, have you?" I ask him.

"No sorry mate I haven't." He answers me.

"Thanks." I reply.

I go up to the anti-chamber of her office and speak to bridget- he secretary.

"Hi Bridget, you haven't seen Rachel by any chance?" I ask her.

"Now that you mention it. She told me to hold all her call that she was going to see someone, sorry she didn't say who." Bridget told me.

"Ok, thanks if you see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure no problem." She reply as I walk out of the inner office trying Rach's mobile again.

(Ruby's POV)

I don't how I ended up here, but somehow I ended up on the outskirts of Rochdale.

I hear a groan coming from the back seat, I look in the rear-view mirror and that cow coming to from the blow I gave her earlier.

"Glad you could join us." I sneer at her.

"Ruby, where are we?" She asks.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." I smirk at her.

"Ruby, you need to stop this, if you just drive us back we'll say no more about it, eh? Come on Ruby you don't want to do this." She tells me.

"I've come too far for you to ruin it now." I fire back.

"Ruin what Ruby? There was nothing to ruin in the first place." She replys.

That's it I yank open my driver's side and climb out and open the right side back passager door and pull her out.

"Ruby what are you doing? Once you dop this there's no going back." She tries to plead with me, yawn!

"Shut up!" I yell at her.

"On your knee's." I scream at her.

I go round to the boot of my car and grab the tire-iron.

(Rachel's POV)

I feel the car come to a stop, at first everything is hazy but I as open my eyes everything comes flooding back.

I see Ruby looking in the rear-view mirror and I know she know I'm coming round from the blow she gave me earlier.

"Glad you could join us." She sneers at me.

"Ruby, where are we?" I ask her.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." She smirks back at me.

"Ruby, you need to stop this, if you just drive us back we'll say no more about it, eh? Come on Ruby you don't want to do this." I try and reason with her.

"I've come too far for you to ruin it now." She fires back at me.

"Ruin what Ruby? There was nothing to ruin in the first place." I yelled back at her, she's really pissed me off but I can't let her know that.

That's all it takes for her to snap. She yanks open her driver's side door and claims out and opens the right sile back passager door and pulls me out.

"Ruby what are you doing? Once you do this there's no going back." I plead with her.

"Shut up!" I yells at me.

"On your knee's." She screams at me, forcing me to my knees, the hard concrete digging into them making me wince.

He goes round to the boot of her car and grabs something that I can't see. She comes to stand in front of me, dangling a tire-iron between her fingers.

A/N there you have it. We really hope you enjoy and remember to review if you want to see more :)

WWOMM :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters and settings belong to Shed productions and Acorn media.

A/N: This fic is a collaboration between myself and WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. This chapter was written by myself...ReginaMills96! Enjoy and please leave a review letting us know what you think...

Chapter 4

(Rachel's POV)

Ruby had driven me out into the middle of nowhere, I'd known she was jealous and a little unhinged but even I didn't think she was capable of kidnap.

I'd been proved wrong already on what I thought Ruby was capable of... What lengths would she go to?

Would she hurt me? Kill me? How far would her jealousy drive her?

"On your knees!" Ruby yelled, When I didn't follow her instructions the first time

I turned to her looking her straight in the eye.

"Ruby whatever your problem with me is... This isn't the way to go about solving it" I tried to reason with her.

To my surprise Ruby pulled something out of her belt. I couldn't make it out at first until it was inches from my face with Ruby's finger on the trigger. A gun?

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Ruby barked, I could see the whites of her eyes and for once she scared me.

I dropped to my knees in the mud and she roughly pulled my arms behind my back, securing them with a cable tie.

"What's the plan here then?" I asked

Ruby didn't answer me for a few long seconds, then she looked at me.

"Well it's not like you can tell anyone..." She gloated

"With you gone Adam will finally realise the connection we have and he will be mine"

"That'll never work... He'll come looking for me and when I tell him all about this he'll never even look at you again" I told her.

She had actually gone crazy... I couldn't believe all this was over a guy. I mean yeah, Adam was a rare guy... He was kind and considerate and loving and protective. But this... It was like we were teenagers fighting over the popular kid at school.

"I think we've heard enough from you!" Ruby said angrily

She reached for a piece of cloth from the car and used it to gag me. Ruby helped me to my feet and we walked for a while until we reached a burnt out transit van... Ruby opened the back of the van and pushed me in before she secured my ankles with cable ties as well.

Then she blindfolded me, that was the worst bit... The darkness. It was worse than the burning pain of the cable ties that were cutting further into my flesh as I struggled.

"I'd save your strength..." Ruby said "Your going to need it"

I heard the doors of the van slam. She was right no one was going to find me, it was in the middle of nowhere... And I wasn't going anywhere. The doors were locked, the van had no wheels and even if it did I doubted there was any petrol in it. It was just a shell and I didn't know which way was up or down... It was just me, here alone and I was starting to doubt if I'd make It out of here alive.

(Adam's POV)

I was really starting to worry, Rachel was dedicated and a hardworker she'd never just abandon her post here. I'd tried calling her but I just got her answerphone repeatedly... I began to wonder if she'd gone home ill or something so I dialled her home phone.

"Hi-" Rachel's voice sounded

"Rach are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"You've reached Rachel Mason. Sorry I can't take your call at the moment but, if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

Then a beep sounded. I put the phone down... It was just the answering machine. I looked out the window of the corridor I was stood on and something caught my eye.

The familiar blue audi parked in its usual spot. Her car was here... I couldn't help but feel something was wrong, this just wasn't Rachel's style... As I looked at the car park I noticed Ruby driving into the car park. Where had she been?

I went down to the food room where she was... Alone.

I closed the door behind me and she jumped. I walked closer and a smile spread across her face.

"Adam what can I do for you?" She asked

"I was wondering if you'd seen Rachel?"

"Why does everything always have to be about her!" Ruby snapped

"What?" I asked

"Sorry... No I haven't seen her. Problem?" She asked

It was weird just like she'd snapped out of it...

"No... She just disappeared" I said suspiciously

A/N there you have it. Please review ad us know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters and settings belong to Shed productions and Acorn media.**

**A/N: This fic is a collaboration between myself and ReginaMills96 This chapter was written by myself...WritingWhat'sOnMyMind! Enjoy and please leave a review letting us know what you think...**

**Chapter Five.**

(Rachel's POV)

I must of fallen asleep at some point because I woke up I was surrounded by darkness, but then I remembered that I had been blindfolded.

I couldn't for the life of me tell you how much time had passed. Was it minutes, hours, days even! I honest couldn't tell you.

I can't believe Ruby has stooped this low, even by her standards this is unhinged and crazy! Then again she always was.

I knew that me and Adam getting together would rub her up the wrong way, but this was unspeakable and unjustifiable.

Three months we've been together and its truly been the happiest three months of my life, not including Ruby of course.

Will I ever see my family and friends again, most importantly would I ever see the man that has changed my life so much - the love of my life.

The dark - the only thing that scares me to my core, ever since I was a little girl I've been afraid of the dark, not that I'd ever tell anyone that. The only person that knows this is Adam.

I just want to go let me go home.

(Ruby's POV)

Crap! I have to do something people are starting to ask questions and become suspicious. I can't let her be found if that happens I can't execute my plan. She'll ruin everything! That bitch walks round here on her high horse! Flaunting her boyfriend in my face! I wanted him first and she took him away from me! She will pay for this!

I hate her with every fibre of my being, I have never hated someone so much in my entire life. For my plan to work I need to get rid of her and fast!

I know me and Adam are de send to be together, we just have this connection, I can't explain it and I have to have him at any cost. I realized I still had the bitches phone and house keys so I went to put them in my car where nobody would think to look.

(Adam's POV)

I went to Rachel's office and saw her handbag sitting on desk, I've never been through a woman's handbag in my life, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I finally find her car keys in the bottom of her bag, after grabbing them I make my way outside.

I opened her car door and sat in the drivers seat, I could picture my Rach's face if she knew I was sitting in her precious car and it brought a smile to mine looking inside the car, I didn't find anything so I got out, locking it after myself.

I stood there in Waterloo Road car park/playground and looked around. Something was seriously wrong but before I went to inform the rest of the staff I thought I'd try Rach's phone.

This time I heard it ringing, I slowly turned round to the sound of the ringing and saw Ruby walking anxiously to her car.

I marched over to her.

"Why have you got Rachel's phone and what the hell is going on?" I demanded of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters and settings belong to Shed productions and Acorn media.

A/N: This fic is a collaboration between myself and WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. This chapter was written by myself...ReginaMills96! Enjoy and please leave a review letting us know what you think...

CHAPTER 6!

(Adam's POV)

It was like Rachel had vanished off the face of the earth... And why did Ruby have Rachel's phone? I confronted her about it. Demanding to know the truth...

"Why do you have Rachel's phone?" I asked suspicously

"I found it by her car, she must have dropped it this morning. I was going to return it to her but I can't find her. Then I spotted you out here..." She replied

That was absolute rubbish! I knew Ruby was lying because I'd come to school with Rachel this morning and she took her phone inside with her... Ruby was clearly hiding something I just didn't know what. She handed the phone to me and followed me back inside to the kitchens where we were completely alone. She pressed herself up against me as I tried to find a way out...

"Ruby. Stop!" I said firmly

"Come on. I know you want me know she's out of the picture" Ruby said

What was that supposed to mean? Rachel... Had she done something to Rachel?

"Ruby, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I love Rachel. I've always loved Rachel. She's been the only woman for me for the last 20 years and I seriously doubt if that will ever change" I told her

"You don't want me? You still want her!?"

I nodded and ran out of the kitchens. I followed her at a safe distance watching as she got into her car and then drove out of the gates. I got in Rachel's audi after finding the keys were still in my pocket and followed her.

She eventually pulled up a track to the middle of no where. She stopped further up and I parked behind and old shed keeping the car from her eyesight.

There was nothing out here except an old van... Where was she going?

I watched from the shed as Ruby approached the van and opened the back doors. Was that? Was there someone in there? I saw her hand swing and there was a loud bang that echoed in the wasteland. I edged closer slowly trying to get a better look...

(Rachel's POV)

Ruby hit me nearly rendering me unconscious but I managed to stay aware even though I couldn't see.

"He didn't want me! Even when you were gone! All he wanted was his precious Rachel... Which means I have no further use for you..." Ruby said bitterly

Then it was silent for a second before I heard the gun get ready. She was going to kill me and I didn't even know which direction she was in so I couldn't even try to escape. I held my breathe and waited for death to come. There was another loud noise like a body falling to the ground and then there was someone in the van with me...

The blindfold was pulled off and I squinted against the bright daylight. It took a while for my eyes to re-adjust and as they did the gag was gone too.

The cable ties were removed and I was picked up and carried out of the van. I still couldn't make out the person, because I'd been in the dark for so long... Just over 24 hours.

"Its alright Rach... I've got you" Adam's deep husky voice sounded in my ear drums

Was I dead? I was set down on the ground a few metres away from Rub who was on the ground. I wasn't dead he'd saved me... I took deep breathes in relief that my ordeal was over. Adam wrapped his leather jacket around my shoulders and went to stand by Ruby the gun in his hand. I knew he'd never use it... But Ruby didn't. He pulled out his phone and dialled 3 numbers.

"Hello... Police please..." He said

A/N: There it is... Review please! Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters and settings belong to Shed productions and Acorn media.

A/N: This fic is a collaboration between myself and ReginaMills96. This chapter was written by myself WritingWhat'sOnMyMind Enjoy and please leave a review letting us know what you think.

Chapter seven.

The police arrived at the location Adam had described to them, some abandoned fields on the outskirts of Rochdale.

"Sir, I'm detective Inspector Manning. Could you tells us what happened here?" He asked the man in front of him, who was cradling a woman who looked like she'd been through the mill.

"Yeah, um her over Ruby kidnap Rachel yesterday and brought her here." Adam told him.

"And how did Ruby end up being shot?" DI Manning asked.

"She did it herself, it would have been her head if I hadn't of stopped her." Adam replied.

"Excuse me mrs, are you up to giving a statement later at the hospital?" The DI asked Rachel.

Unable to speak just yet, Rachel meekly nodded her head.

Once the ambulance arrived Rachel's binds were cut off making her wrists and ankles bleed.

While Ruby was taken away in a separate ambulance with grazed arm were bullet skinned her flesh.

"Ok, Miss Mason, we're going to pop you to the hospital to get you checked out." The female paramedic told her, as she wrapped gauze around her wrists and ankles, Rachel flinching as she did so.

When they got to the hospital, Rachel was wheeled into a cubicle to be checked over.

"Adam, don't leave me, please don't leave," Rachel sobbed as she clung to him.

"Can't I just stay with her?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Sorry sir, but yopu have to wait outside while we examine her." The doctor replied softly.

"Listen sweetheart, I'll be right out there. Ok I'm not going anywhere I'm right outside, I promise I'm not going anywhere" Adam whispered his girlfriend as she continued to cling to him for dear life.

"Promise?" Rachel whispered, still clinging to his shirt.

"Promise." Adam replied, softly.

The couple of feet to the corridor were the longest steps Adam took in his life.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally emerged from behind the cubicle curtain.

"Mr Fleet?" He asked politely.

"Yes." Adam answered.

"I'm Doctor McKenna, I'm in charge of your partners case. As you know she was held against her will for over 24 hours. The abrasions on her wrists and ankles have been cleaned and bandaged. She's also mualnarished, dehydrated and exhausted. We have her a drip and she'll need plenty of rest." Doctor McKenna explained.

"But she'll be alright." Adam asked, concern arched deeply in his features.

"With plenty of rest and a week or two off work, she'll make a full recovery." Doctor McKenna replied.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" Adam asked.

Yes, she's through there, we'll be moving her to a ward soon." Doctor McKenna told him.

"Thanks." Adam replied.

Adam slowly made way over to the cubicle and pulled back the curtain.

Rachel way lay on the gurney with silent tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall, hearing the curtain move she looked up.

"You stayed." She whispered.

"I promised you, did I?" Adam replied, taking her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters and settings belong to Shed productions and Acorn media.

A/N: This fic is a collaboration between myself and WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. This chapter was written by myself... ReginaMills96! Enjoy and please leave a review letting us know what you think.

CHAPTER 8

(Adam's POV)

Once Rachel was settled up on the ward the police paid us another visit... DI Manning and another of his collegues, a woman she seemed like a jobsworth and thought she was a cut above the rest of us. Luckily, DI Manning took charge and asked the questions.

I sat beside Rachel holding her hand...

"Miss Mason could you tell us what happened?" He asked

Rachel took a deep breathe, trying to hold back sobs as she recalled her ordeal.

"It started at the school... Um Waterloo Road. I went down to Ruby's food room to talk to her about something and when I was leaving she hit me..." Rachel explained

"Did you get a look at the weapon?" DI Manning asked

"It was erm... A large, wooden rolling pin. I know that sound stupid..."

"Not at all" DI Manning reassured her

"A large, heavy blunt object is not stupid, your lucky there was no permanent damage"

"Ruby hit me twice and when I woke up I was in the back seat of her car, she pulled me out. Tied me up... She had a gun" Rachel stopped sobs overcoming her

I stood up and pulled her into my chest softly, holding her as she cried.

"I know this is hard Miss but can you think of any reason why she did it? Something she said maybe..." He asked

"She'd been jealous of me and Adam, she was obsessed with him. She said with me gone he'd love her... But then she came back and said he didn't want her so she wanted to hurt him... By killing me. If Adam... If Adam hadn't got there I don't know what would have happened" Rachel said breaking down again

"Alright... That's enough for now. We may need to come back and clarify a few details" DI Manning said before he stood with his partner and stalked away down the ward

It took a while but Rachel eventually settled down and fell asleep, She talked in her sleep begged Ruby to stop...

I held her hand and tried to soothe her the best I could.

(Rachel's POV)

I found it hard to sleep but I managed to get a little rest.

The police had asked a lot of questions and my head was spinning, I just wanted to forget... To move on. I looked up to see Adam was still sat with me. I couldn't believe he'd stayed the whole night.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Adam asked

"Honestly...? I just want to get back to normal" I replied

"I know but don't push yourself... You've been through a lot and against your common belIef Waterloo road does function without you..." Adam said trying to persuade me into taking a break

I knew it did but I liked to be there... Taking part... Helping out... Being in control... It was just me. Waterloo Road, was my baby... I'd put every waking minute into trying to make it work and handing it over to someone else was just hard.


End file.
